


The Sand and Stars

by cactusnamedbob



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusnamedbob/pseuds/cactusnamedbob
Summary: Carlos and Cecil are making dinner one night when the sheriff shows up on their doorstep, claiming that Cecil is dead. Something weird is going on. (Weirder than usual at least)I'm going to be quite honest, I don't really know what is happening past the next chapter, so I will legitimately take any suggestions for the plot lol.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Sand and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all see any variation of the word yeet in this, please lmk :)

Carlos was relaxing on the couch, though he was less 'relaxed' and more 'worried'. Cecil had decided to cook for the night, because Carlos was always "burdened with making dinner," as Cecil put it, but Carlos was thoroughly convinced that Cecil just wanted an excuse to use the stove for something other than giving Khoshekh a bath. Cecil put on his finest cooking outfit, which was made up of a safety vest over his favorite tunic, vanta-black pants, and an old pair of wooden sandals.   
Suddenly, a loud knock startled Carlos out of his half relaxed, half concerned state on the couch. "I've got it!" He shouted over the mildly worrying sounds coming from the kitchen. Carlos opened the door to see Sheriff Sam standing on the doorstep, which was a bit odd, as they usually chose to talk with people by yelling through a bull-horn from one of the secret police's helicopters.   
"Carlos, right?" The sheriff asked in their out-of-place accent. "Yes, that's me," Carlos said, still quite confused about the Sheriff's sudden appearance on his doorstep, "Is there something I need to help with?" "No. No, nothing like that," Sheriff Sam's voice sounded worryingly solemn, "I'm here to inform you that we just found your husband's body close to what we think the edge of town is." "What?" Confusion was quite evident on Carlos' face. "John Peters (you know, the farmer?) Thought that he heard that pack of stray dogs in his invisible corn field, and when he went to investigate, he found Cecil." "That's impossible, John Peters (you know, the farmer?) must be mistaken, Cecil is in the kitchen right now, making dinner." "Impossible, we have his body in the helicopter over there," Sheriff Sam piped surely, gesturing towards a helicopter parked on the corner of the street. "Actually it's very possible. Impossible not to be possible as a matter of fact." Carlos said scientifically, as always, since anything Carlos did was technically scientific, as he was in fact a scientist. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," The sheriff said, albeit a bit sadly. "No, I'm not," Carlos was getting a bit miffed with Sheriff Sam, which was highly illegal, but sometimes (always) inevitable. "Cecil!" He shouted into the house.   
"Yes?" Cecil yelled back from the kitchen. "Can you come here for a second real quick? The sheriff is here!" "Of course! I'll be right out!" Cecil shouted back. Carlos smiled pleasantly at the Sheriff, and they smiled back smugly.   
Cecil appeared in the doorway behind Carlos and swung his arm around him. "Hello, Sam," Cecil chirped. "I-I don't understand, we- we saw..." The Sheriff trailed off, still a bit 'shook' by the appearance of Cecil at the door. "You saw what?" Cecil asked, feeling a bit like he was missing something, seeing as Carlos was smiling perfectly, yet sarcastically at the sheriff. "We saw your body, we have your body!" Sam was astounded and wide-eyed. Cecil rose his eyebrows, "I'm sure you got me mixed up with someone else, I am, afterall, right here." "Yes..." Sam sounded understandably confused still. "Sa-" Carlos began, and trailed off after the look Sheriff Sam gave him, "I mean Sheriff, would you mind if we took a look at the body that you found? Maybe we can help you figure out who it really is." The Sheriff shook their head, considering Carlos' offer, before finally nodding in agreement, "Fine, but only this one time." The Sheriff began walking towards the helicopter parked on the corner, followed quickly by Carlos and Cecil, who had decided to hold hands, seeing as it was a bit awkward trying to rest an arm on someone while walking. The trio walked around the helicopter to see that the door was left open. Sheriff Sam sprinted frantically towards the vehicle. They got to the door and leaped inside, wide eyed and worried. "No, this isn't possible, it was closed when I got out and there was no one else that could have opened the door," Sam was out of breath, both from running and from fear. Carlos dropped Cecil's hand, cautiously stepping closer to the helicopter to observe. "I'll check the cameras up front," the Sheriff declared, disappearing into the aircraft, "You two can stay out here and see if you can find anything, just stay outside, because if you step foot in this aircraft, the City Council will have to re-educate you both." Carlos and Cecil both nodded in agreement. Carlos looked what he could see of the door from the outside while Cecil walked around the helicopter for any other clues he could find. Cecil had made his way to the other side when he saw a dark puddle on the ground. Half disgusted and half curious he kneeled down to get a closer look. The liquid was red. Dark red. And way to thick to be water. He shot back up in disgust. "I found something!" Carlos yelled, and Cecil sprinted back around the helicopter, glad to be far away from the mildly concerning puddle. "What is it?" Cecil asked as he leaned on the side next to the door. "The locking mechanism on the door is bent, like someone or something forced the door open somehow. But they'd have to be extremely strong to be able to do that." He declared, "Did you find anything?" "Well I did find-" "Oh hello there!" A familiar, overly cheery voice chirped from behind them. They turned around to be greeted with a face that was quite familiar to the both of them, though instead of a calm smile and purple eyes, the face had dark eyes, and a sharp, wide smile.


End file.
